Un Hueco En Mi Corazón
by Mili Lion
Summary: Edward dejo a bella por irse a estudiar, dejandola, en un profundo agujero negro, hasta que ella decide despertar, cortarse el pelo vestirse de negro y formar su propia banda "the runaways" y dejar morir su corazón en el hollo donde lo dejo edward!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD **_

**PROLOGO**

_**Edward había tomado su decisión, me dejo por irse con su familia a Chicago y poder estudiar música, no le importo lo que sintiera, ni siquiera me prometió volver por mi, entonces, para que esperar el fantasma de alguien que dijo amarme y se fue corriendo tras mama y papa.**_

_**De ahora en adelante solo pensaría en mi. **_

_**Desde que se fue, me sumí en una depresión, no comía, no dormía, hasta que un me levante, me mire en el espejo, y con unas viejas tijeras corte mi pelo, me maquille como nunca, me vestí de negro y Salí de mi casa.**_

_**Y ahí me encontré con un gran futuro jane y yo, formamos una gran banda THE RUNAWAYS ..**_

_**Ahora Eddie y el mundo se enterarían que bella había muerto y solo había odio y locura en mi corazón…**_

**HOLA!!!**

**Quiero iniciar una nueva historia, me llego la idea viendo new moon, y por que no la idea es buena y ala estoy desarrollando en mi alocada mente, ojala me apoyen y me den muchicisisisimas ideas y esto sea algo genial, aclaro que no será de muchos capítulos y anticipo un final trágico, nos e que pasara, pero eh aquí mi idea**

**-MiriXHita-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Esta historia es original solo mia de mi XD**__** Todos Humanos : )**_

Capitulo 1

Cuando Descubres que no te queda nada!!

Bella, esa era yo, o mas bien mi nombre, como empezar esta historia, creo que no se como fue el inicio, solo recuerdo el dolor que me atormenta día a día.

Era una simple chica, hasta que el se apareció en mi camino, EDWARD, ese maldito nombre, que antes pronunciaba con amor y ahora solo decirlo hace que mi pecho se encoja, pero era mejor hacerme a la idea de al oír su nombre vomitar!!

Nadie entendía el dolor que sentía, quien podía entenderlo, solo yo, como el maldito dolor, te deja respirar, solo para disfrutar tu agonía.

_FLASHBACK _

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños__, al fin 18, ya me podía sentir libre, aunque siempre lo fui sin saberlo, hace apenas unas semanas mi mama se había largado con su instructor de tenis y mi padre se había conseguido una bruja, prostituta, con la que ahora compartía su vida._

_Por primera vez __quería disfrutar un cumpleaños, al fin era libre, de hacer lo que quisiera, sin la porquería de familia que tenia, al fin largarme y ser feliz yo misma._

_Aparte estaba enamorada, conocía a Edward, desde niña era un chico tan lindo, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y un pelo cobrizo, el y su familia era lo único que no encajaba en este pueblucho, todos eran tan guapos._

_Hace 2 años que Edward y yo salimos, no era la chica mas guapa, no combinábamos, pero había algo mas entre el y y , que algo físico, era amor. _

_Cuando cumplimos un año, hicimos el amor por primera vez y desde ahí, parecíamos conejos, era como si no pudiéramos estar separados y teníamos que soportar las burlas de sus hermanos, pero tener sexo con Edward era lo mas magnifico de el mundo._

_Pero regresando mi mente a mi cumpleaños, Alice la hermana de ed, había organizado una gran fiesta para mi, así que me puse el vestido mas sexy y entallado que tenia, mi pelo era largo y ondulado no me gustaba maquillarme mucho así que solo algo ligero, _

_Al llegar a la fiesta, busque a Edward, y estaba discutiendo con sus hermanos, mientras los demás invitados al verme llegar, empezaron las felicitaciones, algunos regalos, hasta que me escabulli, hasta los Cullen, y solo me miraban como si pasara algo malo._

_Edward se acerco y me beso y abrazo de una forma tan extraña,_

_-luces hermosa-_

_-gracias- odiaba mi sonrojo-_

_-mi bella- _

_Desde ese instante, Edward se porto tan distante, yo solo me la pasaba de brazos en brazos, ni siquiera sabia con quien estaba bailando, solo estaba perdida en mi mente._

_Cuando dieron las 3 de la mañana todos empezaron a irse, claro todos ebrios y otros apunto de tener sexo enfrente de todos, busque con la mirada a edward, pero no lo encontré, preferí ir por mi bolsa y regresarme con alguno de lso ebrios que aun no encontraban como abrir la puerta._

_Cuando encontré mis cosas, y ya me iba oí su voz _

_-bella-_

_Voltee y lo vi, como descompuesto, solo se acerco y me beso como loco y una cosa llevo a la otra, y acabamos en su cuarto haciendo al amor, pero era tan diferente, el me tomaba como si fuera la ultima vez que podría besar mi piel, y cuando amanecimos solo estaba parado al pie de la cama vestido mirando. _

_-tengo algo que decirte-_

_-que sucede-_

_-me voy- _

_-QUE!!-_

_-si te acuerdas de la beca de música en L.A-_

_-mm si-_

_-pues me la dieron-_

_-pues felicidades-_

_-gracias, me iré con mi familia-_

_-podría ir con tigo ya soy mayor de edad-_

_-no quiero que vengas conmigo bella-_

_-per..-_

_-lo siento tanto, pero así debe ser, me iré y prometo que nunca volverás a saber de mi o mi familia, será como si nunca hubiéramos existido._

_-te parece demasiado fácil no, olvidar los últimos 2 años de mi vida, claro, pero si es tan sencillo._

_-perdón-_

_-que no entiendes que te amo, prometo esperar todo el tiempo que sea por ti-_

_-jamás regresare por ti-_

_-ENTONCES NO TE ESPERARE!!!!-_

_Tome mi vestido de el suelo, no se ni como me lo puse, Salí descalza, tome mi bolsa y bajo corriendo, llorando, era como si hubiera perdido la brújula._

_Al bajar estaban todos ahí parados, como esperando a ver a la estupida bella, les dedique la mirada con mas odio que jamás creí tener, Salí y estaba lloviendo, corrí y corrí, descalza mojada, llorando, hasta que lo que para mi fueron horas, llegue__ a mi casa, y me encerré en mi cuarto, y me metí en la tina, estuve a punto de dejarme ahogar, días después desaparecieron y caí en una depresión, no salía, no comía, hasta que mi era como si hubiera desaparecido bella, __**se hizo un enorme hueco en mi corazón**__, bella había muerto._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Y Haci aprendí a odiar, ahora sabia que ya no podía volver bella o bells, ahora solo Isabella o isa, la chica ingenua que cree en el amor, era solo una triste sombra, que jamás podría, olvidar, era como un recordatoria que, no podía creer en el amor ni en nadie que diga amarme, la hombres solo piensan en tenerte en su cama.

Decidí, ser así, por que??

Por que, no quería ser la pobre bellita, que dejaron, que se la pasa llorando, y aferrada a un triste recuero, No, yo no quería ser la victima, la dejada, yo debía ser fuerte, levantarme con la cara en alto y hacerme fría, no volver a dejar que nadie se portara así con migo, jamás merecí tanto dolor, pero el dolor me hizo mas fuerte, y todos se darían cuenta que Edward no fue mi final, si no mi inicio, algo podría agradecerle, me había hecho salir de mi burbuja y saber que el mundo puede ser tan cruel y desde el inicio debes hacerte fuerte.

Muchos pensaron que fue un arranque de locura, yo mas bien creo que fue adaptarme a mi realidad.

Tome unas tijeras oxidadas de mi cajón y me acerque a el espejo roto que tenia en mi cuarto, y con todo mi odio empecé a cortar mi pelo, solo veía por acto de reflejo, los mechones ir cayendo, hasta que mi pelo quedo corto, 1 día después ya no me sentía tan herida, fui a Port Angéls y me pintaron el pelo y arreglaron un poco mi pelo, pero no había mucho que hacer y me gustaba como me veía, era tal como se sentía mi corazón, pasee por las tiendas y con el dinero que tenia ahorrado me compre mucha ropa, la mayoría negra, de cuero, y compre mucho maquillaje obscuro.

Y así es como llegue a ser lo que ahora soy, compre un viejo auto, el dinero que tenia mi papa escondido, y me largue de esa horrible casa y sobre todo de ese maldito pueblo, y ahora iba a donde la gasolina me alcanzara, esa era la nueva isabella, nada me importaba, nadie me recordaría y podía ser quien quisiera, no habría quien criticara mi cambio podía ser feliz a mi manera..

"**Ganar o perder, se que nunca me importa, lo que embruja es el riesgo y no donde ir…"**

**Hola!!!!**

**Eh aquí el primer capitulo **

**Wow fue iinesperado y espontaneo ojala le haya gustado, la verdad solo se me ocurrio la trama pero no como desarrollar la historia, pero mi mente sucia y pervertida va formando la historia gracias a los que me pusieron alerta y mandenme rr me hacen feliizz, **

**Esperen el siguiente chap, y esto va a ser una historia fuerte, solo este capitulo contuvo lo medio amable pero si estan acostumbrados a la bella victima y el edward reprimido y caballeroso esta historia no es para ti o si quieres leer algo nuevo y mas dark bienvenido toma asiento ja ja ja ja ja**

**En mi perfil voy poniendo complementos de la historia por si quieren pasarse!!!**

**Pues gracias otra vez!! Vean mi otra historia, y gracias a… **

Luna-Yang1994,giss-masen-cullen,Lai-96, Dalissie, JessyXfanXanime

darky1995

-MirixHita-


End file.
